Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push member and caulking gun having the same.
Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional caulking gun includes a gun body 10, a limitation member 11, an elastic mechanism 12 and a support body 13. The limitation member 11 is attached to the gun body 10. The gun body 10 includes a push rod 14 disposed through the elastic mechanism 12 and the support body 13. An end of the push rod 14 is provided with a push member for extruding caulking out from the caulk cartridge. The push member is attached to the push rod 14 and includes a round plate 15 and a round pad 16. The round pad 16 is fixed to the push rod 14 by using a nut 17. The conventional caulking gun has disadvantages as follows: (1) it requires tools to assemble the round plate 15 and the round pad 16 to the push rod 14, and the nut 17 is too small to be installed, thus being inconvenient; and (2) the round pad 16 is generally made of plastic (such as ABS, PP, PE), and the nut 17 can damage the round pad 16, thus resulting in that the caulking cannot be extruded out from the caulk cartridge.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.